Who You'd Be
by Dark Havoc Priestess
Summary: Inuyasha reflects on the grave by the well and who the person was to him.


**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA. PLEASE READ AT OWN RISK (THERE WILL BE A LOT OF TEARS XD)**

 **Can also be found on my Tumblr kawaii-jae-chan**

 **Sunny days seem to hurt the most**

 **I wear the pain like a heavy coat**

 **I feel you everywhere I go**

Sango watched as Inuyasha sat, his arms laid across the edge of the well, his eyes bleak as they stared down into the black. She leaned against Miroku who held her close. Shippo, rested on his shoulder, his face buried against the monks neck to hide his tears.

The mourning had only begun for Inuyasha, as he lifted himself up. Paying no attention to his friends, he made his way back to Goshinboku, arms tucked into his sleeves and head hung couldn't stand to look up. The sun shone too brightly, as if a great tragedy had not occurred. One that would mark him forever as alone. He sighed and looked back to the well.

 **I see your smile, I see your face,**

 **I hear you laughin' in the rain.**

 **I still can't believe you're gone**

 _Kagome smiled, twirling around as the rain poured lightly. He didn't understand why she seemed so happy, but sitting there, under the shade of the Goshinboku, he watched her. A small smile graced his face, a rare sight that he saved only for her. He heard her laugh, a sound that brought joy to his ears, making them twitch. He enjoyed moments like this, alone with her. They could truly express themselves, show the other exactly how they felt. And as he watched her dance, the well behind her, he couldn't help but laugh himself._

His eyes played witness as the memory faded into reality. And, in place of Kagome, there stood only a grave marker, adorned with fresh flowers.

 **It ain't fair: you died too young,**

 **Like the story that had just begun,**

 **But death tore the pages all away**

Inuyasha swung Tetsuaiga, tearing down tree after tree. He screamed out his frustrations, grieving in his own way. Night had long since approached, the others retreating the Kaedes hut. But no him. He couldn't bare to go back there. not yet. He looked up, targeting a tree.

"Damn you Naraku..." He growled, raising Tetsuaiga. With a scream, he released the wind scar against the tree, wishing it was the bastard instead.

 _"Inuyasha!" She had screamed, abandoning her post as she ran for him, her spell not yet complete. She had seen Narakus vine quickly dart towards Inuyasha. Not a moments hesitation allowed her to move quickly enough to push the hanyou._

 _He watched, eyes wide as she stood there. a vine through her chest. He screamed her name and ran for her but a barrier prevented him from doing so._

 _A blinding white light began to form around her. She grasped the vine, looking at Naraku with hatred in her eyes. Blood seeped from between her lips as she coughed. Inuyasha tried to get to her but a barrier prevented it. "You bastard! You have done enough harm! I won't let you hurt anyone else! You already took her from him! What more do you want!?" She screamed, grabbing the vine tightly._

 _Inuyasha watched in horror as the light grew, surrounding her and the vine. He heard the scream . He heard the threat she offered to Naraku, telling him the fight was over. And he watched as both of them were engulfed by the light._

 _He wasn't sure what had happened next, but he watched as Naraku disappeared for good and as Kagome fell to her knees. How she managed to hold herself up, he couldn't tell. But she looked at him and smiled. "I love you Inuyasha..." She whispered. He couldn't hear her through the barrier, but he knew from the movement of her lips. He gasped, shock enveloping him. She fell to the ground, a giant hole in her chest pouring blood. The barrier began to dissipate and he ran for her, cradling her close to him._

 _The others watched from a distance, watched as he openly cried for the loss of his love. For the loss of the chance to tell her._

 **God knows how I miss you,**

 **All the hell that I've been through,**

 **Just knowin' no-one could take your place.**

 **An' sometimes I wonder,**

 **Who'd you be today?**

He shook his head, ridding himself of the memory. Looking up to the sky from his branch in the Sacred tree, he sighed. It had been this way for nearly a year now. He spent his time at the tree, guarding her resting place. He refused to let her be disturbed as Kikyo had once been.

Sango called to him softly, letting him know that dinner had been prepared. He looked down and nodded, smiling softly at the child in her arms. "I'll be there soon..." He said softly, turning his head back to the sky.

 _'Kagome... It's been a rough year... But don't you worry. Everyone is doing fine. I know when I see you again, you'll berate me for all the hell I've put myself through, but that's okay... I'll have you...'_

"Why did you have to die like that Kagome? You had a life to live still... You were loved by so many. God, it was hard telling your family... Getting them to agree to your burial in this time... Sota tells me, when I go visit, that your name is in those books you always carried..." He spoke softly, looking towards the grave, speaking to her as if she hadn't been gone. "Who would you have became, Kagome?"

 **Would you see the world? Would you chase your dreams?**

 **Settle down with a family,**

 **I wonder what would you name your babies?**

 **Some days the sky's so blue,**

 **I feel like I can talk to you,**

 **An' I know it might sound crazy.**

Inuyasha smiled softly, placing fresh flowers at the grave. He knelt, caressing the stone before he spoke. "You know, Kagome... I wonder... Would you have stayed here? With me and Shippo and the others? Or would you have gone home? I wonder if you'd take me to explore your time as you went to new regions... If you'd become a doctor like you wanted to..."

He spoke just above a whisper, lovingly. He felt the wind pick up slightly, as if she was telling him she could hear him. _'Keh... as if...'_ He thought, looking up to the sky.

Not a cloud was seen, causing him to smile. Maybe she was there. He could feel her presence, it seemed, when the sky was clear. A gateway to her almost. He shook his head and chuckled at the thought.

 **It ain't fair: you died too young,**

 **Like the story that had just begun,**

 **But death tore the pages all away.**

Miroku smiled softly and knelt, offering his prayers to Kagome. Sango stood behind him, a hand on his shoulder. They stood there a while, recalling the battle. They had watched her, sacrificing herself to save them all.

"It isn't fair... She had so much life in her..."

Miroku nodded. "She died far too young... Just for the sake of us."

 **God knows how I miss you,**

 **All the hell that I've been through,**

 **Just knowin' no-one could take your place.**

 **An' sometimes I wonder,**

 **Who you'd be today?**

 **Today, today, today.**

 **Today, today, today.**

They looked up at Inuyasha, who seemed to finally rest. Sango smiled softly. "He feels this is fault... It's not... I can't help but feel sorry for him..."

"He lost his mate, my love. No matter what our grief leveled to, no one's could rival his. He's doomed to be alone until his death..." Miroku whispered, holding her close.

"I can't help but wonder... Would they be together today? If she hadn't given herself up for us? Or would she have returned home, using her wish on the Jewel to turn him into a full demon?"

"I do not have the answer my love. We can only question it, and expect no answers. "

"Do you think he'd have been a good father? A good husband to her?"

"If that is what he wanted, then yes. I do believe so..."

 **Sunny days seem to hurt the most.**

 **I wear the pain like a heavy coat.**

 **The only thing that gives me hope,**

 **Is I know I'll see you again some day.**

 **Some day, some day, some day.**

Inuyashas ear twitched. He hadn't been asleep as they spoke. instead, he looked down at them and smiled. Giving the only answer he could, he said softly "I would've been the best husband I could be..."

Sango smiled and nodded, not surprised he had been awake. "Inuyasha... Join us for a walk. It's a beautiful day."

Miroku nodded his agreement. "My friend, it is not good to stay motionless all day. Stretch your legs with us while Shippo babysits the child..."

Inuyasha looked up to the sun and took a deep breath. He smiled softly and jumped down, landing with a soft thud. He looked to her grave one more time and thought, knowing she'd hear him, _'Kagome... I'll be there soon my love...'_


End file.
